1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical controller, and particularly to a numerical controller which is capable of partially correcting a tool path (a cutting condition) according to a machining target component in a machining cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A numerical controller has a function of generating and executing a machining cycle based on a machining cycle generation command contained in a machining program. According to the machining cycle generated by such a function, the numerical controller controls drive axes for a tool to be cyclically operated. However, there maybe needed to partially correct the cycle motion of the tool for the purpose of improvement of machining accuracy.
Conventionally, in a case where the partial correction of the machining cycle is reflected on a machining program, as illustrated in FIG. 9, the machining cycle is converted into an ISO code program, and then a correction target block in the converted program is searched and directly edited.
As a conventional technology related to the machining cycle, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-175129 discloses a numerical controller which changes and stores a cutting condition (a spindle speed, a feed rate, and a cutting amount) in the middle of execution of the machining cycle, and executes the machining cycle under the changed cutting condition from the next execution.
In a machining cycle function of the typical numerical controller, the machining cycle is built in system software for the numerical control. Since the machining cycle is generated and output based on a machining shape by the machining cycle function, an operator cannot directly apply the partial correction to the machining cycle. Therefore, in the above-described conventional method, when a tool path of the machining cycle is partially corrected, the machining cycle is converted into the ISO code program once, and then directly edited. However, the block to be corrected is necessarily specified from the replaced ISO code program, which is a burden to the operator and it is easy to cause an erroneous correction.
On the other hand, in the technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-175129, since the cutting condition can be changed in the middle of execution of a machining cycle, the problem of the conventional method can be alleviated to some degree. However, even when the spindle speed or the feed rate are changed using the technology, the tool path is not changed. In addition, even when the tool path is changed by changing the cutting amount, the tool path after the changed place is changed from the original tool path instructed by the machining program. Therefore, only a partial spot of the tool path cannot be changed.